Air filtration systems are known in the art. Many of these air filtration systems utilize ionization to enhance efficiency of a filter used within the air filtration system. The air filtration systems of the prior art are deficient for a variety of reasons.
One example of a prior art air filtration system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,470 to Jaisinghani et al. With particular reference to FIG. 1 of the '470 patent, this air filtration system is deficient because the electrode E, a ground electrode, is positioned downstream from the filter F. As such, the entire filter F is disposed within the electric field that is established between the ionizing wires W and the electrode E. Ultimately, this particular air filtration system presents a safety hazard as the filter F may be exposed to arcing that occurs in the electric field. The filter F may catch fire, destroy the air filtration system, and be dangerous to users of the air filtration system.
A further example of a prior art air filtration system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,383 also to Jaisinghani et al. With particular reference to FIG. 1 of the '383 patent, this air filtration system is deficient for the same reason identified above with respect to the '470 patent. That is, the ground electrode 106 is positioned downstream from the filter 114 such that the entire filter 114 is disposed within the electric field that is established between the ionizing wires 110 and the ground electrode 106. This position of the ground electrode 106 presents the same safety issues described above, i.e., exposure of the filter 114 to arcing in the electric field. However, the air filtration system disclosed in the '383 patent is also deficient because it requires two electrodes that are separate from one another, a control electrode 104 and a downstream ground electrode 106, for sufficient ionization. The requirement for this additional componentry is unnecessary. Therefore, the design for this air filtration system is not optimized and is unnecessarily expensive.
The air filtration systems of the prior art are also deficient in that they do not make use of conductive coatings that can be applied, or otherwise electrically-connected to, the filter such that the conductive coating can function as the electrode to establish the electric field and to dissipate a charge of the particles. Such conductive coatings enable maximum efficiency of the filter. Finally, many of the air filtration systems of the prior art are deficient in that they are not sufficiently portable. That is, many air filtration systems are heavy, bulky, and awkward. For example, many air filtration systems do not include a handle for conveniently carrying the air filtration system from vehicle to vehicle or from room to room.
Due to the various deficiencies associated with the air filtration systems of the prior art, including those described above, it is desirable to provide a novel air filtration system that is safe, portable, has simplified componentry and that strategically makes use of a conductive coating while still achieving enhanced filtration of particles from air.